Military Police Regiment
The Military Police Regiment 'is the most prestigious military sector due to their work, which allows citizens to live safely within the inner Wall and access to abundant resources. Therefore, it has higher authority over other military sectors. However, in reality, it is the most corrupted military sector due to a lack of oversight compared to the other sectors of the military. Due to their misuse and abuse of power, the Military Police Regiment is also at odds with the 'Garrison Regiment and especially with the Scout Regiment. Only the top ten alumni from trainee squads can apply for the Military Police Regiment. However, according to the conversation between Hitch Dreyse and Boris Feulner, there are other ways to get in the sector such as fraternisation, favouritism, etc. Duty: The Military Police Regiment is the primary police force within human territory. Not only do they maintain order, they serve as the king's guard. Since they do not normally come in contact with Titans, they must have special permission to use vertical manoeuvring equipment and usually carry firearms instead. They are also in charge of tax collection and land distribution. They frequently abuse these duties to exploit resources and food from civilians. During the mass destruction being caused by Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart in the Stohess District, the Military Police's task of guarding the Scout Regiment is abandoned. Nile Dawk orders the Military Police to evacuate all civilians and help with the wounded. Primary duties also include supervising of the Cadet Corps, monitoring the Garrison, and directing fire-fighting operations. They are also responsible for the arrest and detainment of political criminals and major offenders. The Military Police Regiment is given the priority during investigations that involve nobility or the royal family. Structure: The Military Police Brigade is an organization with 2,000 members, with direct command over 3,000 additional personnel from the Garrison. This brings their total potential manpower to 5,000 soldiers. About 200 MPs are stationed in each walled city. Qualities: The Military Police Brigade is intended to be an elite unit made of the most skilled soldiers due to its rigorous standards. However, the reality is a lazy and corrupt system that selfishly benefits from the powers granted to it, with these powers being constantly abused and taken unnecessarily advantage of. Though they are from the top ten graduates from the trainee squads, they are inexperienced as they only stay in the safety of Wall Sina and do not directly engage in battle with Titans. Senior officers have been seen spending all their time gambling and drinking while leaving recruits to do all the work. According to Marlo Freudenberg, they also pilfer taxes and misappropriate land. This corruption is well-known with many people (even to Wall Sina citizens) criticising their lack of care for anyone other than themselves. Refugees and forced labourers (called producers) hold simmering hostility against them. However, many trainees still dream of joining the Military Police Regiment, because it will allow them to live within Wall Sina in safety. Also, being so close to the centre of human territory, most policemen have relatively little experience fighting Titans as compared to the Scout Regiment or the Garrison. This, together with corruption, loose discipline, contempt from public and abuse of power makes this military branch the most incompetent out of the three. However, it is later revealed that the King becomes tougher on the Military Police for their lack of diligence in dealing with their corruption, lack of discipline, pilfering of taxes, and mismanagement of lands. He orders them to leave the safety of Wall Sina and assist both the Scout Regiment and the Garrison in looking for the other two traitors in collaboration with Annie. By the end, all three factions have banded together to help rescue Eren and Ymir from Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. During Annie's battle with Eren in the Stohess District, Military Police members were at a loss for what to do, for lack of preparation and overall laziness landed them there. Due to their lateness and ill provision, they could barely handle citizen evacuation and other needs, which ended up bringing more weight on the situation. First Interior Squad: The First Interior Squad is introduced in the aftermath of the traitors being exposed, torturing and murdering Minister Nick. Their organization is shrouded in mystery and they have been shown to be far more skilled and disciplined than the rest of the Military Police, though their main skills are in fighting other humans than Titans. The First Interior Squad operates independently from the main body of the Military Police Brigade and they have their own command structure and duties. No one is officially in charge of them and they are above the law. Nile Dawk is often unaware of their actions until informed by someone else. The Interior Squad is involved in numerous conspiracies to maintain order within The Walls and is rarely seen outside the capital. A few nights after the fall of Wall Maria, Rod Reiss went to one of the Reiss estates to claim his illegitimate daughter, Historia Reiss, his last living heir. The Interior Squad made an appearance, having been sent by the Assembly to kill Historia and her mother, Alma, Rod's mistress, as they saw them as a stain on the royal honour. Kenny killed Alma and would have killed Historia, but Rod saved her by coming up with an alternative. She would be allowed to go free under a new name if she lived a quiet life somewhere far away. They also have a sub-division known as the Anti-Personnel Control Squad, which uses uniquely designed firearms in conjuncture with vertical manoeuvring equipment to attack Levi and the Scout Regiment as they try to retrieve Eren and Historia from the Military Police. Anti-Personnel Control Squad: The Anti-Personnel Control Squad was a branch of the First Interior Squad, officially created for opposing the Scout Regiment. However, Captain Kenny Ackermann confessed that was a convenient justification to get approval from the Assembly, and that their true purpose was to fulfill a dream of obtaining a god-like power. The squad was created two years after the fall of Wall Maria and makes their first public appearance when Kenny kidnaps Historia and Eren Jaeger, the holder of the Coordinate. He takes them to Rod, who plans to make Historia change into a Titan and eat Eren in order to take back the Founding Titan. The Anti-Personnel Control Squad then attempts to kill Levi and the members of his and Hange's squads. They succeed in killing Nifa, Keiji, and the goggled soldier. Levi manages to kill several members of the squad and engages Kenny, wounding him. The squad then regroups in the underground cavern beneath the chapel near the Reiss estate, acting as a guard for Rod and Historia. They face the Scout Regiment again and lose many members. The squad retreats and then tries to save Kenny when Rod transforms into a Titan. The rubble from the collapsed ceiling crushes the squad members to death. Kenny escapes, but is mortally wounded and dies shortly after. With Kenny and the majority of the squad members dead, the Anti-Personnel Control Squad is all but extinct. Members: Commanders: ' Nile_Dawk.png|'Nile Dawk''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Nile_Dawk ' 'Captains: ' Kenny_Ackermann.png|'Kenny Ackermann (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kenny_Ackermann ' '''Officers:' ' Dennis_Aiblinger.png|'Dennis Aiblinger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Dennis_Aiblinger ' Squad Members: Boris_Feulner.png|'Boris Feulner'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Boris_Feulner Hitch_Dreyse.png|'Hitch Dreyse'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Hitch_Dreyse Roger.png|'Roger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Roger Waltz.png|'Waltz'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Waltz Annie_Leonhart.png|'Annie Leonhart' (Undercover)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Annie_Leonhart Caven.png|'Caven' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Caven Djel_Sannes.png|'Djel Sannes' (Imprisoned)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Djel_Sannes Duran.png|'Duran' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Duran Marlo_Freudenberg.png|'Marlo Freudenberg' (Former, Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Marlo_Freudenberg Ralph.png|'Ralph' (Imprisoned)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ralph Category:Organisation Category:Attack on Titan Organisation Category:Attack on Titan Category:Paradis Island Military Category:Character Page Category:Military Police Regiment